


Followthrough

by flootzavut



Series: McDating DiNozzo [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Banter, First Kiss, Humour, M/M, Suggestive language, UST, dialogue only, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: After their unexpectedBlind Date, Tim and Tony... well, they argue. Is anyone really surprised? But (even more unexpectedly) it turns out okay...





	Followthrough

**Author's Note:**

> Followup to Blind Date. You should probably read that first! Also dialogue only, because it turns out that's really fun with these guys ;)

* * *

_**Followthrough** _

* * *

 

"Well, Tim, this was..."

"... not completely disastrous?"

"I was going to say fun, but okay."

"Fun?"

"Fun."

"Oh. Good."

"You're cute when you blush, McGee."

"Shut up."

"You are, though. Don't glare."

"Stop..."

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so...  _you_ , Tony."

"Hey, I just gave you a not completely disastrous date, there's no need to be rude."

"How come it was you who gave me the not completely disastrous date? Maybe  _I_  gave  _you_  a not completely disastrous date."

"If you have to ask the question, Tim... Don't pout."

"Why not?"

"Because if you keep pouting, I cannot reasonably be held responsible for my behaviour."

"What does that even mean?"

"Just stop pouting so you don't have to find out. And don't mutter. Yes, yes you were totally pouting."

"Is this better?"

"Scary serial killer smile? Yes, that's better."

"You're weird."

"You're the one who's dating me."

"We're dating now? We had one date and the world didn't end, that doesn't mean we're dating. Oh great, now  _you're_  going to start muttering?"

"I'm just saying, you don't need to act like it would be torture."

"Tony, it would be torture. I've seen you date."

"This would be... different."

"Why?"

"It... just would."

"That's not an answer."

"It wasn't so bad, was it?"

"... it wasn't completely disastrous. Didn't we already establish that?"

"Are you telling me you didn't have fun? 'Cause it seemed like you were having fun, that's all. Oh, don't give me the long-suffering sigh, McGee."

"Why not? You keep making me suffer for long periods of time."

"Just admit it, you had fun tonight."

"... Okay, yeah, I had fun."

"Thank you. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"That was like pulling nails."

"Drama queen."

"That's rich coming from you, DiNozzo."

"All I wanted was an admission you had fun, it's not that much to ask."

"Okay, okay."

"We had fun, so just... you know, it wasn't so bad."

"I've had worst first dates."

"Of course you have, Timmy."

"See, I try to be reasonable and you just-"

"Sorry-"

"Why do you say sorry when you just keep on being-"

"Seriously, stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting, I'm just - what are you doing?"

"Hold still, Tim."

"Why?"

"Because... because I only have so much self-control, and I've run out, so now I'm going to kiss you."

"..."

"No need to look so scared."

"Tony, it's you. I have  _every_  reason to be scared."

"I don't bite."

"No?"

"Not unless you like that sort of thing."

"Um."

"Oh,  _really_?"

"Shut up."

"Learning all sorts of things about you this evening, McGee."

"Shut. Up."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Well, I am good at multitasking, but I don't think I'd give of my best in the kissing department if I tried to banter at the same time."

"You call this banter? I call it harassmmph-"

_pause_

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"That..."

"What, Tim?"

"... didn't suck."

"Not my best review ever, but under the circumstances..."

"Tony?"

"What?"

"Shut  _up_."

"Hey, come on, I was just mmph-"

_pause_

"Oh."

"Are you okay, Tony?"

"That, uh..."

"Didn't suck?"

"No. Actually..."

"Actually what?"

"You did kind of suck."

"Screw you, DiNozzo."

"No, I meant... when you..."

"Oh.  _Oh_. That kind of sucking."

"Mmhm."

"You liked that?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Cool."

"So... biting and sucking, both okay?"

"Apparently."

"Wanna do it again?"

"... it's not like this night could get any weirder."

_longer pause_

"Huh."

"Why'd you stop, Tony?"

"Oxygen deprivation."

"Fair enough."

"Is it me, or are we getting better at this?"

"I don't know. I think I need more data points to come to an informed conclusion. I want to be thorough. You know. For science."

"You say the sweetest things."

"Shut up and kiss me again."

_really long pause_

"Tim?"

"Mmhm?

"Ever had a guy give you a blowjob?

_~ fin ~_


End file.
